


Dolore

by Kelian



Series: You're mine, Doctor [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory, Pain, Sex, Strategy & Tactics, fight
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Sherlock Holmes affronta l'ennesimo combattimento a mani nude per provare quel dolore che lo fa dimenticare. Dimenticare il coinquilino che, ormai sposato, non fa più parte della sua vita. L'unica cosa che vuole ora è il dolore ed avrà ciò che vuole ma in un modo insperato.





	Dolore

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fuck & Fight (not particular in that order)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183217) by [a_different_equation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_equation/pseuds/a_different_equation)



**_DOLORE_ **

_…dolore…_  
_Dolore…_  
_Dolore._  
_E poi ancora, ancora ed ancora._

   
Sempre più profondo, reale ed insaziabile. Il suo corpo, il suo cuore lo bramavano sopra ogni cosa. Quel dolore ottenebrante che avrebbe cancellato tutto tranne sé stesso e che finalmente gli avrebbe dato il sollievo che tanto cercava, il sollievo di non dover più pensare a niente se non a quella dolce pulsazione che invadeva il suo corpo.  
 

_…dolore…_

   
Una parola che portava con sé mille dolci promesse. Un oblio in cui lasciarsi andare arrendevole. Aprire le braccia, chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi, cadere all’indietro nell’abbraccio rosso e amorevole che si sarebbe preso cura della sua mente stanca.  
Per questo praticava la boxe a mani nude. La lotta portava ferite e con esse la sofferenza, ma una sofferenza dolce come il miele. Ad ogni lesione un sorriso di liberazione non poteva fare a meno di increspargli le labbra e la sua mente sempre in fermento si svuotava. Forse era pazzo. Sì. Pazzo d’amore e di desiderio. Una voglia quasi animale di possederlo, farlo suo e non lasciarlo a nessun altro. Gli apparteneva, dal loro primo incontro, anche se faceva finta di non saperlo.  
Le droghe erano solo palliativi come l’alcol, le strane sostanze che beveva e ciò che assumeva per inalazione, endovena o via orale. Tutto ciò erano una blanda panacea per togliersi dalla mente il suo viso, il suo corpo ed il suo odore.  
 

_Un colpo._  
_Due._  
_Schiva._  
_Testa bassa incassata nelle spalle e poi fai partire il tuo montante._  
_Stordisci._  
_Disorienta._  
_Non dare modo al tuo avversario di attaccare._  
_Colpo sfuggito._  
_Nocche contro la mascella._  
_Dolore._

   
Un sospiro lungo una vita mentre un lampo giallo, che partiva dalla mandibola, gli incendiava la testa e la bocca si riempiva di sangue in un misto di dolce e metallico con la sensazione di essere vivo.  
Tutto per dimenticarlo, dimenticare lui ed il suo viso. Aveva passato ore intere a guardarlo, assorto, facendo attenzione che non se ne accorgesse. Non se ne era mai accorto nemmeno quando abitavano assieme ed andava benissimo così perché non voleva vedergli sul volto colpa o, peggio, disgusto; non era quella la sua intenzione.  
 

_Schiavata._  
_Bilanciamento sulle gambe._  
_Pugno al ventre._  
_Guardia._

   
Lo aveva lasciato andare. Lo aveva lasciato sposarsi e dopo un paio di casi non gli aveva più chiesto aiuto. Il dottore tornava a trovarlo, certo, forse non spesso come prima ma tornava, a volte su richiesta di Mrs Hudson, altre per piacere personale. Si presentava li davanti a lui come se niente fosse e lui, da bravo, fingeva. Era diventato davvero abile a fingere, e perché no? Era sempre stato un mago a farlo e le sue indagini ne avevano spesso giovato.  
 

_Respiro profondo._  
_Calma._  
_Veloce valutazione della situazione._  
_Calcio._  
_Montante._

   
La pelle che si lacerava sulle sue nocche. Sublime estasi di sofferenza e piacere mentre il corpo fremeva nel combattimento. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di fermarsi, non ancora, le ferite non erano ancora abbastanza e la sua mente ancora pullulava di immagini che voleva cancellare anche se solo per poco.  
Guardò il suo avversario cadere a terra senza sensi. Un grugnito di insoddisfazione uscì dalle sue labbra mentre faceva qualche passo indietro barcollante e cercava di aprire le dita contratte. Aveva vinto, come sempre, e non ne provava piacere. Tutto era stato troppo veloce. Stranamente aveva sbagliato strategia questa volta ma ciò era segno di quanto i suoi pensieri fossero da tutt’altra parte in quel momento. Cercò di regolarizzare il respiro mentre continuava a guardare l’uomo ai suoi piedi per non osservare tra il pubblico, sicuro che avrebbe scorto il suo viso anche se lui era a casa con sua moglie.  
 

_Un volto tra la folla._  
_Un’illusione._  
_Fitta al cuore._  
_Dolore psicologico._  
_Un nome nella mente._  
_Watson._

   
Scrollò la testa con un moto di stizza e si avviò a passo abbastanza deciso verso il bancone per prendere la sua vincita e una bottiglia di qualunque brodaglia vendessero quella sera mentre si ripuliva la bocca dal sangue col dorso della mano sentendo bruciare subito un taglio sul labbro inferiore ma non se ne curò più di tanto.  
Non guardava nessuno. Non prestava attenzione a nessuno perché in quel momento nessuno ne era degno. Voleva semplicemente rimanere solo.  
Scolò un lungo sorso dopo aver preso le sue vincite. Non che gli importassero molto ma erano un altro modo per pagare da solo l’affitto perché nemmeno se obbligato sarebbe riuscito a dividere di nuovo quella casa con un altro coinquilino: per quanto Mrs Hudson insistesse perché ne trovasse uno.  
Salì nella stanza al piano di sopra e si chiuse la porta alle spalle aggiungendo un giro di chiave per non essere disturbato in alcun modo.  
 

_Silenzio._  
_Pace._  
_Tranquillità._  
_Amore._  
_Morte nel cuore._  
_Dolore._

   
Si sedette a gambe incrociate in mezzo al pavimento e chiuse gli occhi cercando la pace interiore con lunghi e profondi sospiri. Poteva sentire le ultime gocce di sudore che gli scorrevano sulla schiena e sul petto ancora nudi ma non se ne curava. I respiri si susseguivano regolari mentre lui sprofondava sempre di più nella sua psiche cercando di allontanare pensieri e ricordi molesti che continuavano a tormentargli la mente dalla mattina quando si svegliava alla notte quando si addormentava e spesso nemmeno i suoi sogni ne erano esenti del tutto.  
Ricordi di una convivenza breve ma intensa.  
 

_Un bacio._  
_Una carezza._  
_Un gemito._

   
Come quella volta che avevano fatto l’amore.  
Watson troppo sbronzo per capire cosa stava succedendo e lui troppo frustrato per rinunciare.  
Per fortuna si trovavano nella camera del dottore e lui era riuscito a ripulire tutto e ad andarsene senza svegliarlo.  
…per fortuna l’altro non si era ricordato nulla al risveglio e non aveva fatto commenti sul suo passo un po’ malfermo.  
Una sola volta era bastata per incatenarlo alla sua anima per sempre senza che lo lasciasse più in pace. Una notte che l’uomo che amava nemmeno rammentava.  
L’unico uomo che amava al mondo in realtà.  
Non era attratto da nessuno in particolare in generale ma se proprio doveva scegliere il suo favore andava alle donne, Irene non era la prima che aveva suscitato il suo interesse, ma John era l’eccezione.  
Il suo per lui non era un semplice interesse ma una vera e propria ossessione.  
 

_Lo scatto della porta._  
_Chiave di riserva._  
_Un cigolio._  
_Passi._  
_Un profumo inconfondibile._

   
_Se era arrivato così presto, forse allora l’averlo visto tra la folla non era stata un’illusione._  
“Buon Dio Holmes! Guardi come si è ridotto questa volta!” disse Watson guardando la schiena ampia ed immobile dell’amico provando uno strano ed imprevisto groppo allo stomaco. Da quando si era preso quello sbronza colossale ritrovandosi poi la mattina dopo a letto nudo, cosa che non faceva mai, gli capitava spesso.  
“È venuto a prendere la sua vincita?” chiese l’investigatore continuando a mantenere gli occhi chiusi. Ignorando il forte richiamo che l’altro aveva su di lui. Sarebbe stato sconveniente, sbagliato, avrebbe frainteso e la loro amicizia si sarebbe rovinata.  “Mi dispiace ma non ho scommesso per lei questa volta”  
Bugiardo. L’aveva fatto come ogni volta ed il biondo lo sapeva. L’unica persona che potesse dire di conoscerlo a fondo perché era l’unica con cui si era aperto anche se mai del tutto. Farlo significava confessargli anche il suo sporco e segreto desiderio nei suoi confronti.  
Lo sentì sbuffare ed avvicinarsi per fermarsi davanti a lui.  
“La sua mascella si sta gonfiando” disse come se non lo sentisse da solo. Sorrise e la ferita al labbro si aprì di nuovo dandogli una lieve scintilla di dolore che accolse con gioia. “Lasci almeno che le curi quel labbro”  
“Lasci stare, sto bene” ma seppe subito che non lo avrebbe ascoltato. Aprì lentamente gli occhi ritrovandoselo inginocchiato davanti mentre rovistava nella sua borsa. Sarebbe stato così semplice avvicinarsi e annullare la distanza tra loro per un bacio. Premere le labbra su quelle dell’altro mentre la pressione gli faceva dolere la bocca. Desiderava tutto quello così intensamente che i muscoli presero a tremare nello sforzo di rimanere fermo.  
Sussultò appena socchiudendo gli occhi ed ispirando aria tra i denti quando il dottore iniziò a tamponargli il taglio con un pezzo di garza imbevuto di alcol ma non si mosse lasciandosi curare. Strinse forte i pugni, tanto da far penetrare le corte unghie nei palmi delle mani.  
“Si rilassi, sono sicuro che ha sopportato mali peggiori” disse il biondo continuando a tamponarlo con cautela vedendo il sangue fermarsi poco a poco prima di passare ad altre lesioni ed infine alla mascella ferita. Si era accorto che Holmes aveva iniziato a lottare più di frequente da quando lui aveva lasciato il loro appartamento. I muscoli si erano ingrossati, gli addominali definiti ed ovviamente lividi ed escoriazioni erano aumentati. Non era strano che sapesse come fosse fatto ogni centimetro del suo corpo, dopotutto, il tempo che non passava ad aiutarlo nelle indagini o negli esperimenti lo utilizzava per ricucirlo e la nudità di quel corpo l’aveva sempre trovata una cosa naturale.  
“Deve smetterla, non posso sempre essere qui a rimetterla in sesto”  
“Non gliel’ho mai chiesto” disse calmo l’investigatore concentrandosi solo su sé stesso.  
 

_Pensa al dolore._  
_Libera la mente._  
_Trattieni il tuo corpo._

   
“E poi devo trovare un modo per pagare l’affitto non le pare?” guardò quegli occhi di un azzurro intenso.  
“Dovrebbe accettare più casi, o trovare un altro coinquilino”  
“I casi ultimamente sono così noiosi” disse scostandogli la mano con un gesto veloce fremendo al contatto “E l’ha detto lei stesso che nessuno sarebbe disposto a sopportare le mie stranezze”  
“Io ci sono riuscito”  
“Lei è un caso particolare mio caro dottore” si alzò con un movimento fluido e veloce e gli diede le spalle perché guardarlo era difficile. “Non a caso riesce a sopportare Mary. Immagino che sia una brava cuoca”  
“Mary è un’ottima cuoca” disse quello stizzito osservandolo allontanarsi da lui.  
“Oh, posso dirle che si nota. Ha messo su un po’ di pancetta ultimamente” disse il moro con noncuranza iniziando a camminare avanti ed indietro per la stanza a piedi nudi abbastanza irrequieto. “Se fosse rimasto a casa nostra non avrebbe avuto di questi problemi”  
“Casa sua” puntualizzò il medico.  
“Come scusi?” si fermò di colpo.  
“La casa ora è solo sua”  
Holmes lo guardò palesemente ferito e disorientato ma riprese quasi subito a muoversi.  
“La mia era solo una figura grammaticale”  
Strinse forte i pugni rimanendo a testa bassa cercando di scaricare la tensione.  
 

_Rifletti._  
_Ascolta._  
_Resisti._  
_Non cedere ora._  
_Non tradirti._

   
“In ogni caso se è venuto solo per la vincita i soldi sono sul tavolo” disse alla fine non sopportando più quello stupido teatrino. Dopo quell’ultima affermazione del biondo non aveva più voglia di vederlo o starlo a sentire. Aveva sempre tenuto a bada le emozioni e non era preparato a ciò che gli faceva sentire quell’uomo. “Se avrò bisogno di lei la manderò a chiamare”  
“Si sente bene?”  
_Merda. Se ne è accorto._  
Si era reso conto che con lui a volte non riusciva a mantenere perfettamente integra la sua fredda maschera di indifferenza.  
“Magnificamente” cercò di fare uno dei suoi sorrisi splendidi che faceva sempre per mascherare ciò che provava davvero ma questa volta non sembrava funzionare e provò a correre ai ripari “Sono solo stanco per l’incontro. Non si preoccupi”  
“Se lo dice lei” disse con uno sbuffo il buon dottore chiudendo la sua borsa ed alzandosi in piedi per potersene andare ma era comunque preoccupato perché sapeva che difficilmente Holmes era stanco dopo un incontro e quell’ultimo non era nemmeno stato troppo intenso. Lo aveva guardato muoversi nell’arena. Volteggiare, colpire, difendersi.  
Quella sera aveva deciso di andare all’incontro, si era dimenticato com’era piacevole vederlo combattere. I suoi movimenti sinuosi ed aggraziati catturavano l’occhio e lasciavano col fiato sospeso ed era anche per questo che i suoi combattimenti erano molto attesi. Il fatto che scommettere su di lui era una vincita facile era solo un contorno.  
“Dovrebbe riposare” disse muovendo qualche passo incerto verso la porta.  
“Lo farò”  
“Dico sul serio”  
“Anche io, mai stato di più”  
Il dottore rimase ancora fermo qualche attimo a guardarlo. Era troppo eccitato e nervoso. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a dormire nemmeno provandoci.  
“Insomma Holmes! Si può sapere che le prende?” chiese alla fine esasperato perché certe cose ancora gli rimanevano oscure.  
 

_Respira profondamente._  
_Calmati._  
_Menti._  
_Allontana da lui l’incertezza._

   
“Forse desidero solo un suo bacio prima che se ne vada” disse all’improvviso come se nulla fosse vedendo subito l’altro irrigidirsi a quelle parole.  
“Come prego?”  
“Si calmi dottore” disse in tono ironico con un mezzo sorriso tirato sapendo quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione da bravo borghese “Prenderla in giro è sempre così facile che non ho saputo resistere”  
Il biondo rimase fermo immobile a guardarlo, cauto e pensieroso, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
“Se le dessi quel bacio…si calmerebbe?” chiese all’improvviso, lento, senza guardarlo negli occhi mentre un leggero rossore gli imporporava le gote.  
 

_…possibile?_

   
“Le ripeto che la stavo prendendo in giro. Ora faccia il bravo e torni dalla sua Mary” gli diede le spalle sicuro che con quello il discorso fosse chiuso e che lui se ne sarebbe andato. La voce che lo raggiunse poco dopo lo fece sussultare cogliendolo alla sprovvista.  
“Non sembrava uno dei suoi soliti scherzi”  
“Allora era uno di quelli insoliti” si girò trovandoselo più vicino di quello che credeva. Lo osservò muovere qualche passo esitante per poi fermarsi di nuovo.  
“Chiedere ad un uomo di baciarlo non è un bello scherzo, né solito né insolito”  
Lo vide alzare la testa, negli occhi c’era una luce che non riusciva ad indentificare pienamente.  
“Ha ragione e me ne rammarico. Ora torni a casa. Davvero sto bene”  
“Perché qualcuno potrebbe prenderla sul serio” disse l’altro come se lui non avesse detto nemmeno una parola e si pietrifico quando se lo ritrovò vicino, troppo vicino…  
…e poi fu un attimo…  
 

_Labbra su labbra._  
_Morbido._  
_Ruvido._  
_Follia._

   
_Un bacio._  
Quel bacio su cui aveva tanto fantasticato e che tanto aveva desiderato.  
Sgranò gli occhi e gli prese la testa tra le mani iniziando a divorargli le labbra famelico, ignorando il pizzico fastidioso dei baffi color zenzero. Lo spinse verso il muro senza mai staccarsi da lui mentre gli istinti ed i desideri a lungo repressi prendevano ormai il sopravvento. Un piccolo sbuffo di fiato entro nella sua bocca quando gli fece cozzare la schiena contro il muro prima di premersi contro di lui.  
Si staccò lentamente dal dottore appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. Gli occhi chiusi. I pollici che gli accarezzavano lentamente le guance mentre ancora teneva la sua testa. Il respiro affannato che cercava di tornare regolare.  
“È sbagliato” disse senza troppa convinzione.  
“Maledettamente sbagliato” gli diede corda il biondo senza fare nulla per allontanarlo.  
“Dovremmo fermarci prima che sia troppo tardi o finiremo come l’altra volta”  
“Come l’altra volta?” chiese Watson spalancando gli occhi mentre lo allontanava quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo in viso.  
_Maledizione, se lo era fatto sfuggire._  
“Niente, lasci perdere, non è importante” disse il detective allontanandosi dal compagno cercando di darsi un certo contegno ma subito venne bloccato dall’altro che lo afferrò per un braccio facendolo girare verso di sé.  
“Si spieghi, cosa vuol dire con _l’altra volta_?” il suo sguardo era pungente ed esigeva risposte.  
 

_Sospira._  
_Raccogli il coraggio._  
_Ricordi che affiorano._  
_Amore._  
 

“Quella mattina che si è svegliato nudo nel suo letto. Ecco noi…di notte…” lo guardò di sottecchi e lo vide sgranare gli occhi incredulo e sorpreso.  
“Io e lei…?”  
“Un pochino” tirò su col naso e si mise le mani in tasca un po’ sulle spine mentre gli occhi salivano verso il soffitto.  
“Un pochino? Maledizione Holmes!” tuonò inviperito “Lo sa che cosa significa? Perché non me lo ha detto?”  
“Lei era ubriaco e poi stava per sposarsi”  
“Proprio per questo doveva dirmelo!” il dottore si passò le mani tra i corti capelli biondi. Adesso era lui che aveva preso a camminare irrequieto per la stanza. Si fermò di colpo e gli puntò il dito contro “Lei è un egoista bastardo che pensa solo a sé stesso! Se lo avessi saputo avrei evitato…”  
“L’ho fatto per lei” disse con tono calmo il moro senza lasciargli finire la frase tornando a guardare nella sua direzione “Per la sua reputazione. Sposare Mary era la cosa migliore da fare invece di incastrarla in una relazione illegale e contro natura che non avrebbe portato ad alcun futuro”  
Watson sapeva che era vero e le parole gli morirono in bocca. Per la prima volta si rese conto che Holmes aveva fatto qualcosa solo ed esclusivamente per lui e non per un tornaconto personale.  
“Ma…ora…”  
“Ora ci comporteremo come sempre” disse il detective molto più sollevato adesso che si era tolto un tale peso dal cuore. Per la prima volta da molto tempo quel dolore tanto agognato non era più una priorità. “Lei ha bisogno del suo matrimonio, amico mio, ma se vuole, questa stanza potrebbe essere il nostro porto franco” sorrise dolce guardandolo con i suoi penetranti occhi color cioccolato “Che ne pensa?”  
Rimase incerto a guardarlo soppesando la proposta così allettante perché il moro non era l’unico ad avere dubbi e desideri deviati, l’unica differenza era che solo ora se ne rendeva pienamente conto ed un leggero rossore iniziò a colorargli le guance.  
“Questa stanza…”  
“Ha un letto” disse semplicemente il moro indicandoglielo con un gesto della mano come se quell’oggetto fosse un elemento fondamentale a sostegno della sua proposta. Forse lo era, ma solo per il dottore “e per quanto mi riguarda potrebbe anche non esserci”  
Il dottore spostò lento lo sguardo sul punto indicato mentre un ricordo nebuloso si presentava alla sua mente. Un altro letto. Una notte buia ed un corpo nudo sotto il suo. Non il corpo morbido di Mary ma quello muscoloso ed asciutto di un uomo. Riportò lo sguardo sul moro sentendosi un po’ impacciato e non del tutto sicuro ma dopo quel bacio si accorse di desiderarlo davvero per quanto sbagliato e per nulla accettato dalla società.  
“Lei non ha alcun pudore”  
“Lo so che mi ama anche per questo” disse scherzoso.  
 

_Un passo soltanto._  
_Una mano sul suo polso._  
_Un veloce bacio carico di promesse._  
_Trascinalo verso il letto._

   
“Non abbia paura dottore, come le dicevo, lo ha già fatto” sorrise malizioso.  
Lo spinse piano sul letto e gli andò sopra dandogli un altro bacio e subito sentì le mani calde dell’uomo sulla sua pelle nuda e fresca facendolo fremere. Non riuscì a trattenere una risata compiaciuta prima di aprire i primi bottoni della camicia bianca per potergli finalmente baciare il collo dalla pelle tesa e giovane che tanto aveva desiderato.  
Le dita si muovevano veloci sul resto dei bottoni bramose di poter toccare il suo ventre piatto e liscio per risalire in seguito al suo torace e sentire il cuore battere nel suo petto. Sembrava un uccellino che lottasse per uscire.  
Watson si sentiva mancare il respiro a quei tocchi e quei baci mentre anche lui esplorava il corpo del detective sentendo i muscoli sodi ed allenati sotto le dita provando intensi brividi di piacere a quel semplice contatto.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Aspirò il suo profumo che gli fece girare la testa.  
Era tutto così bello, come un sogno segreto che non si sapeva di avere e che si sta realizzando sotto i tuoi occhi ed allora ne scorgi tutto il desiderio e la passione che esso racchiude vivendolo appieno.  
Si irrigidì sgranando gli occhi non appena sentì qualcosa di duro contro la coscia e strinse tra le dita i capelli mori dell’altro provando a premere appena la gamba. I gemiti che sentì contro la pelle che si stava surriscaldando erano impagabili. Non poté fare a meno di sospirare mentre anche lui iniziava ad avere un’erezione.  
“Watson…”  
Sentì sospirare il suo nome e gli offrì il petto sentendolo scendere sempre di più, il corpo fremette. Il desiderio salì in fretta e piano piano le sensazioni di quella notte dimenticata riaffiorarono intense. Quasi con frenesia allungò le mani per aprire i pantaloni di Holmes ed infilare dentro la mano per toccare quel sesso teso e bollente che aspettava solo lui.  
I sospiri si fecero presto sentire.  
 

_Sostieniti._  
_Non crollare._  
_Spingi il bacino._  
_Abbandonati a lui._  
_Slaccia i pantaloni._  
_Dagli piacere._  
_Bacio._

   
I gemiti di entrambi si mescolarono nella piccola stanza mentre le urla e gli incitamenti per i combattimenti nell’arena a piano terra coprivano i loro suoni agli avventori sottostanti. Andava più che bene anche se in quel momento poco importava. Non esistevano altro che loro. Il mondo era rimasto fuori da quella porta.  
Gli indumenti di entrambi raggiunsero presto il pavimento lasciandoli nudi agli sguardi dell’uno e dell’altro.  
Holmes, a differenza del dottore più pudico, non aveva alcun imbarazzo.  
Lo spettacolo sotto di sé lo inebriava e gli faceva girare la testa.  
“Da bravo dottore, succhi” disse con voce leggermente roca e divertita posandogli due dita sulle labbra che subito vennero fatte entrare. Guardò avido quel viso arrossato che evitava di incrociare il suo sguardo mentre le labbra salivano e scendevano e la lingua giocava con le sue dita ora umide.  
Lo aveva desiderato più di ogni altra cosa ed ora finalmente era lì tra le sue braccia, che gemeva ed ansimava per lui, questa volta lucido e consapevole, in grado di ricordare ogni cosa…in grado di ricordare lui.  
Sentì l’erezione pulsare sempre più a quei pensieri.  
Non appena si ritenne soddisfatto, Holmes tolse le dita dalla sua bocca e le portò alla propria apertura penetrandosi piano sotto lo sguardo attonito dell’altro che rimase impietrito nell’osservare la bellezza del compagno.  
Il corpo inarcato e contratto, il viso arrossato, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra tumide dischiuse per i piccoli gemiti che non poteva fare a meno di emettere mentre le sue stesse dita gli davano piacere.  
Watson portò le mani sui suoi fianchi lisci accarezzandoli piano mentre aspettava che si preparasse trovandolo dannatamente erotico, nulla a che vedere con le volte in cui aveva fatto l’amore con Mary. Il respiro gli si spezzò e strinse più forte i fianchi. In quel preciso istante il detective aprì gli occhi lucidi e carichi di desiderio. Si posizionò sopra di lui e ne prese l’erezione in mano. La posizionò a contatto della sua apertura poi chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò ad abbassarsi lentamente. Centimetro dopo centimetro lasciava che si facesse spazio in lui assaporando ogni momento, ogni scintilla di piacere e dolore con cui il corpo gli bombardava il cervello in un caleidoscopio di emozioni sconcertanti.  
Holmes si sedette sulle cosce del biondo prendendolo completamente dentro di sé. Sentiva il corpo tremare incontrollato e il sesso pulsargli dolorosamente tra le gambe al ritmo del suo fondoschiena ed era dannatamente piacevole. Guardò l’uomo sotto di sé e fece un sorriso sornione guardandolo con occhi velati.  
“Non faccia quella faccia dottore” disse con voce roca cercando di regolarizzare il respiro “Potrei non resistere abbastanza per farla divertire come si deve”  
Detto questo si sollevò appena lasciandosi poi cadere di nuovo. Nuovi gemiti strozzati uscirono dalla bocca sia del detective che del dottore.  
Era il paradiso ed entrambi erano felici di essere vivi per poterne godere.  
 

_Un colpo._  
_Un altro._  
_Alzati._  
_Abbassati._  
_Più veloce._  
_Ringhi._  
_Gemiti._  
_Dolore._  
_Piacere._  
_Amore._

   
C’erano quasi, così vicini da perdere la ragione.  
Watson prese in mano il sesso congestionato del compagno iniziando a dargli la soddisfazione che cercava ricevendo in cambio una contrazione dell’anello di muscoli attorno al proprio membro che gli bloccò il cuore per qualche attimo facendolo fremere incontrollato.  
“John…” disse il moro con voce roca guardandolo dall’alto mentre la velocità con cui si muoveva si era fatta frenetica, come se ne andasse della propria vita, puntellandosi con le mani al petto del compagno e graffiandogli la pelle con le unghie lasciando leggere scie arrossate in cui sbocciavano piccole perle di sangue.  
“…Sherlock” rispose in un sussurro il dottore mentre la mano libera lo prendeva per un braccio e lo attirava a sé per poterlo baciare appassionato. L’apice del piacere arrivò rapido lasciando entrambi senza fiato e senza forze ma completamente appagati, senza alcun rimorso per ciò che era appena accaduto.  
Holmes, col respiro corto, si lasciò andare sul petto dell’altro senza preoccuparsi di sporcarsi col proprio seme. Chiuse gli occhi e fece scivolare le braccia attorno la vita dell’amante per quanto il materasso glielo permettesse e subito lo sentì fare lo stesso. Nel suo orecchio poteva sentire il cuore del dottore rallentare poco a poco il suo correre frenetico.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare da quel suono mentre le dita leggere accarezzavano la sua schiena.  
Tutto era perfetto ed anche se il buon dottore prima o poi sarebbe dovuto tornare da sua moglie, sapeva che ora c’era un porto franco dove solo loro ed il loro amore esistevano.  
 

_Rilassati._  
_Dormi tranquillo._  
_Non pensare._  
_Stringilo a te._  
_Dimentica il dolore._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa One-shot non è nata da subito come una Sherlock-Watson ma come parole in libertà accorgendomi dopo un po' che si poteva adattare bene a questa coppia. Holmes è tornato dal regno dei morti ma in una casa vuota e solitaria che gli causa solo dolore psicologico decidendo così di cercare un dolore fisico. Ho voluto lasciare da parte il caso Moriarty, il suo presunto decesso e tutto il resto per raccontare un semplice momento ipotetico in cui il loro amore incontenibile sarebbe potuto uscire senza controllo. Spero che la prendiate per quella che è, una storiella senza troppe pretese ed un momento di intimità per questi due personaggi a cui mi sono davvero molto affezionata.  
> A presto e fatemi sapere che ne pensate! Aspetto con ansia ;)  
> Kelian


End file.
